sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Jimmy Moreland
Name: Jimmy Moreland Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: 10 Extra Curricular Activity: Motocross School: Madison Ridge, SoCal Appearance: Slim and tan, he has boyish good looks and is playful in nature. He is about 6'0, and is slightly muscular. Biography: Jim was born and raised by two loving parents on the beaches of Southern California, and was the perfect definition of a beach bum, until about seventh grade. It was then that he discovered motocross. He became hooked, and started racing local tracks in his area. He became very good at it, and planned to eventually make the jump to pro. Other: Jimmy is a very nice kid. He would probobly trust anyone, and is very naive. He also thinks every woman in the world would immediatly have sex with him if he asked, making him quite the chovanist. He is very impulsive, and gets in trouble some times by saying things without thinking. He has many friends, unfortunatly, none go to Barry Coleson. Number: 67 The above biography is as written by guitarjack87. No edits or alterations to the authors original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Billyclub Conclusions: Death really depends on whom he trusts. I doubt he'll have trouble killing anyone, really, since none of his friends go to Barry Coleson Highschool. Still, his death depends on who he is going to trust. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Blaine Eno Collected Weapons: Billyclub (designated weapon) Allies: Chi Masumi Enemies: Andrew Klock, Blaine Eno Mid-Game Evaluation: Jimmy began the game in the woods, where upon awakening he almost immediately bumped into Chi Masumi. After a short exchange of words, the two decided to team up and take on the ACT together. They were quickly interrupted, however, when Andrew Klock stepped out of the woodwork and attacked them with his machete. Chi immediately jumped on Andrew, leaving Jimmy momentarily stunned. However, the duo quickly teamed up on the new boy, temporarily disabling him enough to escape. After their hasty retreat from Andrew, the two decided the river would be an opportune place to head. At the river, Chi had a quick breakdown that lead to a cursing fit at Danya, which once again left Jimmy a bit dumbfounded. Jimmy became even more unsure of his newfound friend after she took a quick snort of the cocaine she had stashed in her pocket. Their discussion at the river led to Chi's thoughts of suicide. After begging Jimmy to join her and jump off the cliff, and the idea being rejected, Chi stormed off in a mad rage. Simply shrugging off the entire ordeal, Jimmy headed to the lighthouse in search of better allies. Upon arriving at the lighthouse, Jimmy designated the place as his new hiding spot, and eagerly approached the two current occupants, Wednesday Garci and Blaine Eno. Jimmy was quite taken aback by Blaine Eno, who jogged down the stairs and asked to be Jimmy's friend without a bit of hesitation. Talk of friends turned into talk of games, and Blaine promptly asked the boy to play a game with him. Jimmy agreed to play the game, and doing what Blaine asked, lost his left hand to the blade of Blaine's handaxe. Blaine proceeded to continue with this "game", eventually chopping Jimmy to pieces and ending Moreland's life in a painful and inhumane way. Post-Game Evaluation: Just another bum who thought the system wouldn't get to him. Looking back, he should have just committed suicide with that Chi girl, would've saved him quite the malicious and painful death. Memorable Quotes: "Hey! The name's Jimmy! I'm from California!" - introducing himself to Blaine Eno. "W-what kind of game?" - to Blaine at the lighthouse. Other/Trivia Coming Soon... Threads The following is a list of threads containing Jimmy, in chronological order. *Chi Masumi, G12, Begins *Jimmy and Chi *Shelter From The Rain Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jimmy Moreland. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students